


Facade

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Jackson Whittemore's evolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facade

It’s all a facade … a mask put in place, created over years and years of hard work. Underneath it all is someone who loves comics, video games, and science fiction. A young man who’d love nothing more than lock himself in his room and lose himself in books.

It started when he reached middle school - he entered sixth grade and saw all the older kids and realized that he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was different, and all he’d ever wanted to do was fit in. So, he made a plan - it would be a long term plan, it would take a while, but he could do it.

First was braces - invisible ones so that no one could tell. It was a long process, but he was patient. While the braces were doing their job, he moved to the next step - contacts. His parents had balked at first, saying that he was too young, didn’t he want to wait until he was older? But he’d put his foot down, demanded the contacts - cool people wore contacts.

So, braces and contacts in place, he moved onto the next part of his plan - fitness. He started running first, that was easier for him. Once he reached eighth grade, he’d started trying to work with weights, changed the way he ate, bulked up a bit. He wanted to look like the guys he’d seen at the high school - the popular guys.

In the year before high school, he ramped everything up. He spent days studying men’s magazines, and the clothes that they had all been wearing on the pages. He started saving up his allowance every month, collected the money from his birthday presents, Christmas presents, until he’d had enough. 

Then, he’d taken all his money and gone to the mall. It had been an all day affair - store after store, bag after bag, slowing putting his new persona into place. His last stop was the salon at the mall - his father had always taken him to the barbershop, but this was something special. He’d stepped inside, hesitant, unsure, and been shown to the back of the salon. When he sat down at the station, he’d looked at the stylist and said, “I just want to look different.”

And he did. He was different, new, popular (or would soon be). High school was going to be awesome.

Jackson Whittemore had been … reborn.


End file.
